The present invention relates to electronic storage media and, more particularly, to a data card having a retractable handle for use in connection with electronic devices.
The utilization of electronic devices has become pervasive in our society. As the need for electronic devices grows, the consuming public demands smaller and more portable devices to promote their convenient utilization. A significant drawback associated with minimizing the size and weight of electronic devices is the countervailing need to provide increasing memory capabilities. The constantly expanding memory requirements of electronic devices often impedes or precludes a manufacturer's ability to reduce the size and weight of the devices.
In recent years, though, removable electronic storage media have been developed to expand the functions of electronic devices. Such storage media are small and lightweight. They are adapted to be selectively interchangeable in the device so that the device's memory can be selectively augmented to perform a particular application. Perhaps most common among these media are magnetic tapes, floppy disks and their associated drives, which are often used in connection with personal computers. In other, more portable devices where damage to the electronic storage media is a more significant threat, the media is often placed within a protective shell or housing so that when the storage media is not in use with its associated device, the media is protected from external environmental conditions and physical damage.
One increasingly common form of such protective electronic storage devices are data cards. Data cards are well known in the art and typically include a small hard plastic housing for containing the data storage medium. The cards can be interchangeably inserted within the device and easily replaced to provide the device with virtually limitless memory. To add memory, the user need only insert a new data card suited to the particular application. Data cards are particularly useful for hand-held devices where portability is critical, such as with navigation and avionics devices. However, a significant problem has arisen relating to the use of data cards in portable electronic devices.
It is inherent in the utilization of a data card that it be configured so that the user can grasp the card to insert and remove it from the device when necessary. This configuration necessitates that a portion of the data card extend beyond the device so that it may be grasped. The projection of the data card from the device is not aesthetically pleasing. More importantly, this extension of the data card from the device is likely to be bumped or snagged, thereby damaging the data card and the storage media contained therein. If the device is in use, any physical contact with the data card could impede the functioning of the device or, even worse, cause the device to become nonfunctional. Ironically, the primary utility of the data card--its interchangeability--is also its primary drawback.
A variety of current designs for data cards have proved somewhat satisfactory in overcoming this drawback. These designs usually entail the substantially complete insertion of the data card into the device so that it presents a relatively flush profile with the outer surface of the device. This flush configuration, however, makes it difficult for the user to manipulate the card to remove it and replace it when necessary. While the flush configuration is desirable for aesthetic reasons and to protect the media contained in the data card, the flush configuration has created significant problems in actually using the data card. If the data card cannot be removed, the practical memory capacity of the device is basically limited to a single card and, thus, the overall utility of the device is substantially reduced.